


In a World Of Pure Imagination

by littlepogchampion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, i don’t know where the king tag is but he’s here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepogchampion/pseuds/littlepogchampion
Summary: A platonic loceit adventure that somehow turned into creativitwins angst.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	In a World Of Pure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> i’m putting this here from tumblr so that my friend can read it too

One foot in front of the other.

Logan trudged through the green, casting wary looks at Deceit every so often.

“What?” Deceit growled. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

“It is your fault we’re in here.”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “I meant to put _you_ in here. How was I supposed to know that Roman’s door would lock? “

“Possibly the large red keyhole on the doorknob.”

Deceit hissed. “I didn’t see it! Now do you have any idea where Remus’s door is?”

“Given that Roman’s was in his castle, I would have to assume that Remus’s would be in his tower.”

Deceit shot Logan a look. “Well, duh. I obviously **didn’t** know that. Do you know how to get there?”

Logan took a deep breath, stepping around a nest of pygmy unicorns. “No. I haven’t been in here in a long time, and it seems to be an ever-changing landscape.” He pointed to a place where a large mountain range was growing.

“Great. So we’re stuck in here until we can find Remus’s door.”

“Or until Thomas calls us.”

Deceit groaned. “That **won’t** be an eternity!”

“Well then, we might as well find Remus’s room.”

They trekked onward, keeping the setting sun to their right as a guide.

But as the moon began to rise, Logan couldn’t help but marvel at all the fascinating creatures that emerged.

Deceit, however, was less than impressed.

Logan knelt and picked up a tiny snail in a glowing white shell.

“What are you doing? We need to keep moving.”

“It’s a Shifter. I’ve heard Roman talk about these.”

As the snail sat in Logan’s hand, it began to glow brighter, turning into an owl with blue, shining, designs on it. Logan grinned as it fluttered around his head, then laughed harder as it landed on Deceit’s shoulder.

Deceit froze, looking at the magic creature with more fear than Patton had of spiders.

The Shifter began to glow again, lengthening into a tiny yellow snake that wrapped around Deceit’s shoulders.

Deceit relaxed, then relaxed a bit more as the snake began to nuzzle him, flicking a tiny tongue across his cheek.

Then, without warning, it slithered off Deceit and fled.

“Huh,” Logan said, watching it go. “That was peculiar.”

Turning back to Deceit, he saw why the Shifter had escaped.

Two large silver eyes glittered above them.

Deceit turned as well, instantly grabbing Logan’s arm and dragging him away, as Logan continued to stare in awe at the creature.

“Logan, we have to move! Everyone would be **thrilled** if you got yourself killed out here!”

“I’m trying to remember what it’s called…”

“I don’t give a snake’s fang what it’s called! It’s gonna eat us!”

The beast stood, shaking itself like a dog. Constellations rippled through its fur, and it moved soundlessly across the earth, stalking them silently.

“The Shadowbeast.” Logan muttered. “Roman used to draw pictures of it when he came to us. He said that he made it with Remus. Deceit, it’s the Shadowbeast, and it’s _not real_!”

“What are you talking about? Of course it’s real, Logan-“ He looked back. “It’s chasing us, Logan, it’s chasing us, and it’s _very real_!”

With each word Deceit spoke, the monster’s eyes grew brighter.

Logan stopped running, forcing Deceit to come to a halt as well.

He placed a hand over Deceit’s mouth. “Shadowbeast!”

The creature landed noiselessly in front of him, growl rumbling like thunder.

“You aren’t real!” he shouted. The silver eyes dimmed. “You are the Shadowbeast, and you aren’t real!”

And the Shadowbeast exploded, sending white sparks floating.

With a thin, flickering, snake tongue, Deceit licked the inside of Logan’s hand.

Logan yanked his hand off Deceit’s mouth. “Why did you have to do that?”

“I don’t like being shut up.” Deceit said.

“Neither do I.” Logan retorted, brushing Shadowbeast glitter off his clothes.

Deceit held his gaze for a few seconds, then shrugged. “Fair.”

Logan and Deceit continued their journey, the rest of the night passing without incident.

They found the line at dawn.

They found the line…and the ruins.

“Creativity’s castle,” Logan breathed.

Before them stood an empty shell of a palace, tattered banners still flapping in the wind, guard towers empty, torches burned to ash.

“Deceit, we should keep moving. This is the line. Remus’s tower is close.”

There might **not** be a map inside. We should go see.”

“…Alright.”

The drawbridge was broken, a permanent gaping maw that the two climbed into.

Logan grabbed a stick off the ground. “Can we have some light?” he called, holding it high.

Deceit looked at him strangely. “Who’re you talking to?”

“Whenever Creativity hosted parties, the castle would give you whatever you asked for. I suppose it only works when Creativity is around.”

“Oh, yeah, I **didn’t** forget about those parties! Remember when Patton drank all that chocolate milk, and when Virgil made a funny face- “

“- it all came out his nose!” they finished together, laughing.

Deceit settled down. “Yeah, I never got what I asked for from the castle, so I guess I forgot you could do that.”

“Did you lie?”

“What kind of question is that? I’m **not** Deceit!”

“Well, the castle does things based on your words,” Logan began. “So if you say that you don’t want something, the castle won’t give it to you. It’s just logic. Here’s the throne room.”

Deceit gave the door an experimental push. “It’s stuck.”

The two stepped back. “On three.” Logan said. Deceit nodded.

“One. Two. Three!”

They burst into the throne room, sending dust billowing everywhere.

Dawn light coming from the stained glass windows illuminated the room, highlighting the single throne atop the podium.

Deceit held his cowl over his face, coughing. “It’s so dirty in here. We must be the first people to come in here since that last night.”

Logan thought back to the village they’d seen surrounding Roman’s castle. “I believe you’re correct. The only vaguely-human like being around here is the Dragon Witch.”

“I hope we don’t run into her.” Deceit muttered. “I highly doubt even you could tell the Dragon Witch that she isn’t real.”

He straightened up. “I almost forgot! Is it still here?”

“What?”

Deceit dashed over to a window seat, pulling the cushions off in one swift motion.

“This!”

Logan walked over to see an old withered rose.

“Remember the roses that little bunny with horns was giving us at the door?”

Logan smiled. “I still have mine.”

“I left it here the night of the split. I was sitting here with Mary, the blacksmith, and I must’ve dropped my rose when Creativity started screaming.”

Deceit reached down and picked up the brown flower, watching it return to yellow and green.

“I always liked those parties.” he whispered.

Logan placed a hand on Deceit’s shoulder. “Come on. We should head upstairs.”

They followed the dusty velvet carpet to the top of the stairs, opened the door, and found themselves in a long, cluttered hallway.

Deceit stopped by a suit of armor. “I know you have your weird Jedi existential crisis trick, but I’m **not** gonna bring this sword and you can’t stop me!”

He tried to pick it up… and almost faceplanted onto the blade.

“On second thought, maybe not.”

They made their way through the piles of junk and came to more stairs.

“I understand that you were dramatic, Creativity, but did you have to have a tower with this many stairs?”

They finally reached the top, and Deceit pushed open the door.

An office awaited them.

Papers were littered everywhere.

Deceit walked over to a window. “Look, you can see Roman’s castle from here.”

Logan peered out the other window. “And there’s Remus’s tower! Come on, Deceit, if we hurry, we can make it before noon.”

“Logan, wait. Look.”

Three envelopes were stacked on top of each other.

The top one, a white envelope, read “For Everyone” in fancy, loopy writing.

Underneath it was a red envelope. “For One Half.”

The last envelope was a green one, labeled “For the Other Half”.

Next to the envelope pile, a dusty notebook lay, open to an itinerary dated to the night of the last ball.

_1- Hand out roses w/ animal helper_

This bullet was accompanied with small sketches of animals. Logan recognized the creation that would eventually end up giving out the flowers that night.

_2- Tease them with surprise hints_

“He did that,” Deceit said. “He got us all excited with his talk of a gift for all of us. Was he talking about the twins?”

_3- Dance!_

Logan could clearly remember Creativity spinning him around on the dance floor, waltzing with Patton, even singing a little baby-talk song with Virgil, who giggled and babbled along.

_4- Give them the tapestry_

“…The tapestry?” both of them asked.

Creativity had split directly after playing with Virgil.

He had set the little side down…then fell to his knees.

Logan scanned down to Number 5. Split.

“He split too early.” Logan said to Deceit.

“What’s the ‘tapestry’?” Deceit asked, scanning the room.

“I don’t know. What were some of the clues he gave us about the surprise?”

“Well, he said that it involved all of us, and Thomas, and that it was close to him.”

“Close to him - he was in the throne room all night!”

They rushed back downstairs, Deceit pushing the notebook and envelopes into his pocket.

Logan skidded to a stop on the dance floor, staring up at the throne, breathing hard.

“Hey.” Deceit said. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this.” Logan said. “I have to find that tapestry. I feel like I owe him for not coming back here sooner.”

He let out a broken laugh.

“This is where it happened, remember? He split, and it was just two babies on the floor where he had been. You grabbed Remus…”

“…Patton grabbed Roman.”

“And we went through there.” He pointed at a door behind the throne, one that still fizzled with old magic, but wouldn’t take the two of them home.

Logan picked up a piece of black fabric. “His cape stayed behind. Strange, when none of his other clothing did…”

A single white heart was embroidered in the center of the cape.

Curious, Logan tapped it.

It erupted into six different colors, and a picture of Thomas showed up around the heart.

“Deceit, it’s magic…This is the tapestry!”

Deceit placed a gloved finger on the yellow patch of the heart, jerking back in surprise when his own embroidered face appeared.

Logan traced his hand over the rest of the colors, smiling as the other faces faded into existence.

He rolled it up tightly. “Come on, we need to show everyone else!”

Logan took off running, sprinting out the castle doors into the midday sun.

“Wait, Logan!”

Logan blocked out Deceit’s calls. Maybe I can make this better, he thought. Maybe I can fix this.

Trees with fangs grinned menacingly at him from all around.

“Logan!”

“You’re _not real_!” he screamed. “ _You’re not real!_ ”

The noise sent a shockwave around him, and Logan heard a cry of pain and a dull thud.

_Deceit._

Lying on his side, golden blood pouring out of a cut on his face, Deceit whimpered and groaned in pain.

“Deceit. I’m so sorry. You’re real. Of course you’re real. Real to Thomas, real to me, real to everyone. I’ll help you up. Can you walk?”

Deceit nodded, and they hobbled to the base of Remus’s tower.

Helping Deceit up the flight of a thousand steps, they finally knocked on the door at the top.

Remus opened it. “Dee! What happened to your face? Logan?”

Logan waved for Remus to follow them, and they struggled up the steps to the Light Sides common room.

“Logan?” Patton asked.

“Guys, shh! Listen.”

Deceit pulled the white envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Logan, who slit the top and began to read aloud.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I’m very sorry. I didn’t want to be split. But I knew it was only a matter of time. Creation is too big a power to be contained in one being. Thomas is growing up._

_My halves are a part of me. I don’t know how much they’ll remember from me, if any, but please, keep them safe. I’d like to ask favors from all of you._

_Patton – Please keep my halves together. Tell them about me. I want them to know what happened._

_Logan – Show them what their powers can do. You love studying the animals that I created, use that knowledge to tell them._

_Virgil – You’ll be too young to remember this, won’t you? At my last ball, you had just learned to walk, spinning around and around till you fell over on the dance floor, crying with laughter. I hope my halves are like your siblings._

_Deceit – Show them the wisdom of when to open your mouth about an idea, and when to keep it closed. Goodness knows I could’ve used those lessons._

_If all goes well, I’ll be splitting as you read this. Take the other notes I gave you. Read them together when they’re older._

_Thank you all. I’ll be watching you through two sets of eyes._

_Yours in memory, spirit, and love,_

## King Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
